Jason Bard
Personality Public History Friends and Acquaintances Player Characters Bianca Mikhaylov :Formerly Leyna, she's a Shadow Lord Ragabash using a fetish to hide herself as a kin. No, there are no ulterior motives. She simply does it so she and Jason can live in Garou society as mates. Non-Player Characters Memphis Bard :Jason's father, Adren Fianna Galliard, and the Righ of the Fianna at the Sept of the Faerie Ring Catherine "CJ" Bard :Jason's mother, Fianna kin, and a well-respected singer and vocalist among the Sept. Sheet Freebies spent (32 total): :+1 Stamina (5), +11 Talents (22), +7 Skills (14) :+1 Rage (1), +1 Willpower (1), Fetish 2 (2) :Daredevil (3), Animal Magnetism (1), Cat-like Balance (1), Enchanting Voice (2), Addiction (-1), Compulsion (-1), Dark Secret (-1), Mystical Imperative (-2), Cursed (-2) : Expertises and Specialties Dexterity :Specialty: Agile. Whether it's dancing on stage, running across rooftops, or backflipping across rooftops, Jason has a fine control over where his body is and where it's going. Appearance : Specialty: ''Joyful Energy. Jason always seems to be just simmering with some untapped force. He smiles and the room lights up. He laughs and it's like pure mirth is pouring out of him. Just the sight of him is enough to make most people just plain want to smile. 'Talent: Athletics' :''Specialty: ''Freerunning. The perfect combination of danger and idiocy, Jason thrills at anything involving heights and high speeds, where one wrong step or grab can mean a fall and a smashed skull. In Quiet Sun, he'd taken to leaping from building to building as a way to patrol his territory while getting his exercise, and damn if he didn't get good at it. 'Skill: Animal Ken' :''Expertises: Husbandry, Mounted Stunts. Skill: Crafts :Expertises: Carpentry, Woodworking. Skill: Drive :Expertise: Motorcycles. His first vehicle Bianca ever bought him. He's in love with his crotch rocket. Skill: Marksmanship :Expertise: Handguns. Skill: Melee :Expertise: Swords. Skill: Performance :Expertises: Singing, Polyglot (instruments), Couples Dancing (Swing/Salsa/etc), Impressions. :Specialty: Pleasing the crowd. No one will ever call any of Jason's performances High Quality. But he manages to inject everything he does with a banter, panache, and energy that always draws the audience in and convinces them to thoroughly enjoy themselves. He's never won any awards, and he never wants to. Getting the laughs and the cheers from the crowds is this Fianna's ultimate high. Knowledge: Culture :Expertise: Recreation. Everybody has a different way they cut loose and party the night away. Knowledge: Linguistics :Languages: English, Gaelic/Celtic. Knowledge: Lore :Expertises: Garou, Fae (Changeling). Jason never received a formal education, because he was too busy being taught everything there is to know about the history of the Garou that a new moon's brain can hold, and a good portion of the history and background of the Fae as well. Backgrounds ;Background: Allies :Jason's dad. He'd do nearly anything for his only son. (Who hasn't called home once since he left the Sept of the Faerie Ring? What's up with that? And when are you gonna make Fostern son, hmm? Your mother and I are waiting!) ;Background: Fetish :Elk Tooth Necklace 2, Gnosis 5 Fetish This necklace of teeth allows the wearer to run and jump twice as far and twice as fast for the duration of the scene. When activated in combat, its bonuses are not cumulative with those of other Gifts. Merits ;Merit: Daredevil :You're not living unless you can feel that adrenaline. And you're not learning unless you're constantly pushing your own boundaries. Jason relishes toying with limits, especially his own, and seems to find inspiration on that razor's edge of bravery and stupidity. ;Merit: Animal Magnetism :Maybe it's the Fianna blood. Maybe it's that he keeps himself fit and health. Maybe it's that devil-may-care attitude towards life, or the always-ready-for-a-joke smile of his. But there's something about Jason that just promises that, if you'll follow that wink and firm buttocks to the bedroom, you're guaranteed a night to remember. ;Merit: Fast Learner :Coming hand-in-hand with his need to always be living, Jason feels this need to always be learning. Perhaps that's why he's never been very booksmart, as his mind and his body are always jumping at opportunities to learn new yoyo tricks, or learn how to play a new instrument, or learn new jokes, or perhaps learn how to do a standing backflip on a running horse... : : Flaws : ;Flaw: Intolerance : Emo wangst :"The day you stop trying is the day you start dying." Don't ever tell Jason "It's not worth it" or "I can't do anything right". He will lay into you if you say something is "too hard" or if someone is "not fair". If you don't like something /fix it/. If something is too hard, /try harder/. Or hell, try smarter. There are no insurmountable obstacles, and people who would prefer to whine over actually getting shit done are the worst kind of people. ;Flaw: Compulsion : Flirting :It's part of the Fianna blood. Especially when there are attractive females who seem amiable to flirting by a handsome Fianna, Jason literally cannot help flirting with them. The more receptive or flirtatious the girl, and the more attractive, the more Jason will feel the need to flirt back. And the more blatant his flirting will become. This does not mean he'll always be trying to seduce women, but what's the harm if a little harmless flirting lead to a fun night with a cute girl? ;Flaw: Dark Secret :Jason's mate is actually a ragabash disguised as a kin by a stolen Dancer fetish. You can imagine the kind of shit that would hit the fan if this became public knowledge. ;Flaw: Mystical Prohibition or Imperative :Jason once sat down and drank with the Spirit of the Spirits, a beautiful, tan, golden-haired maiden with the most delicious brew he'd ever tasted. While they were drinking, she ordered him to do a few things: Never turn down an offer of hospitality (or drink). Always offer hospitality (or drink) to everyone you meet, every time. Always keep a flask of liquor on you. If Jason accidentally violates any of these rules, all beer, wine, or liquor he drinks will turn to water in his mouth. If he knowingly violates any of these rules, his Lugh's Touch and Hangover Cure rites will fail, and he will begin suffering horrible hangovers every morning, whether he had anything to drink the night before or not. These punishments last until the next time he's able to offer hospitality AND a drink to someone. ;Flaw: Cursed :Shortly after he received the imperative from the Spirit of the Spirits, Jason tried for a while to get around the rule by offering only undesirable hospitality and drink to those he met. ("Want some fermented breast milk? It's tasty, tasty!") Spirits don't like rules lawyers though, so the Spirit bestowed a curse on Jason. Any time he would enter a room with alcohol being served, there is a good chance that he or someone in the area will be attacked. Usually, the attack will come from people who have already imbibed plenty of alcohol and can easily be swayed by the effects, but sometimes something /bigger/ and more /dangerous/ will be bringing the pain. (This is a blatant attempt to give GMs a reason to throw any kind of monster they want at a bar, while Jason is inside it.) :Jason has yet to make a connection between these attacks and his arrival. To him, bars are places to get drink, put up chicks, and beat some face in. However, he is getting a little tired of not being able to drink peacefully in public anymore. History Pre-Change Heya! I'm Jason Bard. Like most Garou, I've gone by many names in my life. Dives-Off-Cliffs, Mind-Breaker, Razor-Tongue...oh yeah, they're good names. I like em all. What you need to know about me is that I'm a new moon, ranked Fostern in Gaia's army, and I am a full-blooded Fianna, even if it's not pure blood. (Yeah, thanks Grandpa Jon, you mutt-banging skeeze. Heh.) Anyways, that's me in a nutshell. The full story is a whole lot longer, though. The biggest influence in my life has to be my home Sept, the Faerie Ring. It'll always be my home, and always have a special place in my heart... I didn't think so at first, but after a bit of traveling, I've come to realize that Faerie Ring is pretty unique, as Garou Septs go. The Sept started as a small caern in the secluded wilderness that drew in some of the earliest Fianna to fight a growing Dancer hive centered in Mt. Shasta. They fought, they grew, yadda yadda yadda, my dad can spend the whole night reciting the official song if you want to ask him. Point is, the Hive and the Sept grew huge until, early 1900s, we finally took out the Dancer Hive and started cleansing the whole mountain. They're still working on that. By then, Faerie Ring had dozens of Garou and hundreds of kin, all hidden away in the Sept compound, far away from humanity. And we've stayed like that. Living in close quarters with each other...well, it didn't take long for the tribes there to eventually boil down to just Fianna. Anyone who wasn't a Fianna was either driven out or ran out on their own. Getting sick of the constant partying, I guess. I dunno. There wasn't a whole lot of book learning to be had at the Sept of the Faerie Ring, to be truly honest. I learned how to read, write, and do that numbers thing. Any Fianna from Faerie Ring knows /shitloads/ about Fianna lore, though, and a good amount about Fae Lore too. What? Didn't I mention? It was with the help of the Fae that we defeated the Dancers. No yeah, totally! Faerie Ring was, like, the last place in the Western world where the Fae lived side-by-side with the Garou, right up until they took out that Dancer nest. Then they just vanished. What, you thought it was just coincidence that a Sept in fucking California was just fuck-all filled with Fianna? Please... Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah. Being a Fianna Sept, I was also raised on music. And lots of it. My mom says I took to it like a duck to water. First instrument I ever mastered was my voice, 'course. The Bards have always had good sets of pipes, and my dad married a woman who sounds like a siren when she sings, so it was kinda fated. After I was warbling tenor at 3, though, I picked up whatever instrument they would hand me. My favorites were fiddle, piano and guitar, though. I mean, I can play anything with a few minutes to get warmed up and learn the scales (except for drums, never got the hang of those really), but you can't really play a rousing Irish reel on an oboe, can you? It wasn't til 6 that my parents started showing me off to all their friends. I mean, every kid growing up in the Faerie Ring has some kind of musical talent. I didn't think I was all that special, and they just assumed they were seeing me as more awesome cause I was their son, I dunno. But soon after that, I was playing and singing in bars for all the Fianna. One of my earliest, clearest memories is sitting on the shoulders of the Alpha at the moot, leading the Sept in a raunchy ballad about a Galliard and his sheep. Hah, I still remember how red my mom was! This stuck with me, as you can imagine. I grabbed all the kids around my age I could and started a garage band. Well, more like a tavern band. Not many garages in the Faerie Ring, seeing as most of it was built centuries ago, but shitloads of bars. We started out as a novelty, being that you didn't see a lot of bands out there who weren't made of experienced Garou. But then we kept getting better, and soon we were playing nearly every night, mostly on request. I guess this got my head swelling a little, as I began to think that I could be a SUPAA STAH! *poses* Heh, sorry, had to. Faerie Ring is great. Perfect little place to raise a family, tend to the protection of a caern, and just keep up with friends. But if you want to become a recognized singer in the world, it's like being buried underground. No one can know you. At age 15, I could feel the first bits of Rage in me starting to come up, like my dad guessed I would. So I packed shit up, and traveled north, aiming for the largest Sept I knew of: Quiet Sun. First Change GarouMUSH stuff Cubhood GarouMUSH stuff Rite of Passage GarouMUSH stuff Cliathhood GarouMUSH stuff. Jason meets Bianca. They fall for each other. Jason tries for Fostern. Bianca leaves him in the middle of it. Jason falls into depression, resulting in him failing his Fostern challenge at Quiet Sun. He moves back home. Jason does stuff at home. Fostern Challenge He challenges and succeeds Fosternhood Jason does stuff at home. Including getting his life in order, getting into a band, hooking up with girls, getting closer to his family and reestablishing his Fianna heritage. Bianca comes back. Jason is thrilled. They do stuff. They run off together. Jason gets a throat scar, falls halfway to Harano. Present Day Bianca and Jason go to Crystal Springs because of its healing reputation, Category:Garou Category:Fianna Category:Cliaths Category:Ragabashes Category:Homid Category:Character Concepts